


Sleeping in the Stars

by TuXe



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuXe/pseuds/TuXe
Summary: Ann gets home late after a tiring shift at the hospital. She never expected to find this, but she is not complaining.





	Sleeping in the Stars

Ann Perkins walked through the front door of her house. Her exhaustion had only increased when she realized that she had to wake up early the next day, all because of the beautiful and obnoxious Leslie Knope, who had insisted on them waking up early to get the best and freshest waffles at JJ’s diner. Ann sighed, but a small smile formed on her face. She loved how childish and cute Leslie could be, and how lucky Ann was to have her.

The nurse dropped her keys on the coffee table, making a mental note of putting them in place in the morning. She venture into her home, her mind only thinking about getting sleep. As she opened the door to her bedroom, the sight of a sleeping Leslie Knope surprised her.

“Leslie?” Ann spoke in a low tone, not wanting to alarm the blonde woman. When she saw Leslie slightly opening her eyes, Ann continued. “Sweetheart, what are you doing here?”

Leslie shifted in her sleep at the sound of Ann’s sweet melodic voice. She opened her eyes fully, and directed a gaze filled with love towards the brunette. In a groggy voice Leslie said, “Hello beautiful tropical fish. How was work?”

“Tiring.” Ann responded as she made her way towards the bed. She collapsed on the bed due to how tired and drained she was. “I just want to sleep right now.”

“Is that all you want to do?” Leslie voiced softly as she moved to straddle Ann’s back. She ran her hands across her shoulders, massaging them tenderly. In response, she received many moans of approval from Ann. “We could do something fun instead of sleeping.” Her tongue darted out of her mouth and traveled up the nurse’s neck until it reached her earlobe, which Leslie then started nibbling.

“Les!” Ann groaned as she felt a wave of intense pleasure come over her. Even if she felt extremely exhausted, the brunette would never say no to Leslie, mostly during times like these.

“Do you want me to keep going?” The shorter woman sweetly asked, already knowing the answer herself.

“Yes please.” A loud whimper was heard just as she said this, all because Leslie had started to touch her.

“Turn around and brace yourself, this is a night you’ll never forget.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ann laid on the bed, her breathing becoming quicker by the second as she witnessed Leslie’s gaze on her. That powerful look thst her girlfriend gave her, it could melt her in a second. It was that predatory look that Leslie saved specially for Ann.

Leslie’s hands softly caressed Ann's now naked thighs. They moved up towards her backside, and gave a soft squeeze. The blonde smirked victoriously as the woman beneath her started writhing. She leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, which then escalated to a full on make out session.

“I swear to God Leslie, if you don’t touch me soon enough we are breaking up.” Ann exasperated as their mouths detached from one another. “Fuck.” She breathed out as she felt Leslie’s hands teasing her folds.

“I love it when you curse.” The shorter woman’s voice was filled with lust as she said this. Slowly, she let one of her fingers enter Ann. She moved her digit cautiously knowing that it would drive her lover mad. “You’re so wet and hot.”

“Only for you, Les.” The brunette’s response was in a low, groggy tone. She was becoming filled with pleasure as her girlfriend touched her. In order to give the other woman more access, Ann spread her legs open, which caused a second finger to penetrate her.

Leslie bit her bottom lip as she saw how beautifully wild Ann looked. She proceeded to say, “You look so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.” With her left hand, she started massaging one of Ann’s breasts. She rolled her nipple in between her fingers and lightly pinched it, earning a loud moan from the woman beneath. “Are you close?”

“Ah!” The nurse cried out in pleasure as she felt the pair of fingers hit her sweet spot. “I’m really close.”

Leslie kept a steady pace as her fingers moved in and out of Ann. Occasionally she curled them upwards, and always got a moan in return from Ann.

“M-more.” Ann panted while bucking her hips upwards in order to get more contact from Leslie. “Fuck Les...more.”

“As you wish, poetic,noble land-mermaid.” A smile covered the blonde’s features as she said this. Her fingers kept going deepers and her pace started quickening.

“Les, what did I say about your crazy compliments during sex?” Ann was able to muster this out, even if it was still difficult to talk under this lustful spell. “I think I’m going to come…” She choked out.

“Go ahead, my love.” Leslie murmured against Ann’s ear. In a second, she started to feel her velvet warm walls tighten against her digits, which were now filled with the brunette’s essence. Ann came undone, and Leslie was there to hold her through her climax.

“That was...intense.” Ann chuckled as she came down from her orgams. She still felt shaky and lightheaded, but she had already gotten used to feeling that way from all the times her and Leslie had sex. “In a good way.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, but now it’s time to sleep.” Leslie said and ignored the pout she got from Ann. “You had a long day, and I need you to have enough energy for tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Ann hummed and closed her eyes. She shifted and moved under the covers, with Leslie following along. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her in a tight, loving hug. “G’night Les.”

“Good night my beautiful tropical fish.” The blonde planted a sweet kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek and closed her eyes. “See you tomorrow.”

It wasn’t long until sleep overtook them, and they fell asleep clinging to each other’s bodies, not wanting this to ever end.


End file.
